Oath of the elves
by coffeelovingbookworm
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 / A friend of Legolas was captured by Saruman. Meanwhile Legolas agreed to be a part of the Fellowship of the Ring. Starring Legolas, Aragorn, the rest of the Fellowship, the twins and some other original characters. There will be pain, torture, even rape...might get very graphic
1. The oath

**Hey everyone, I'm a LotR lover. My muse is coffee, English is not my mother tongue and this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction. Reviews would be beyond amazing!**

**This story is going to be some sort of Angst and a little Romance/Friendship starring Legolas, Aragorn and some original characters. There will be rather graphic violence and torture. Consider yourself warned.**

**All the characters and places, as well as Middleearth, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**I edited this chapter so you might want to reread xd**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **(which will be boring, sorry for that)

**Rivendell/Imladris **

**Council of Elrond (as this scene will be familiar to you, I didn't do it very nicely. It's just a quick introduction)**

Elrond: "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."  
Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood forbore a sough as a sudden wave of pain overran his slim and willowy body. His friend Aragorn, son of Arathorn eyed him heedfully but decided that whatever troubled the elf had to wait until after the council. After discussing the matter of the One Ring back and forth for a long time, a loud dispute erupted between several members of the council.  
Surprisingly Frodo Baggins, the hobbit stood up and declared: "I will take it" in a low voice. The others continued to argue, not hearing him so he repeated his words, this time a little louder: "I will take it". Having heard what the hobbit said, the wizard Gandalf closed his eyes in sorrow. "I will take the Ring to Mordor" Eventually, they all stopped discussing and looked at the hobbit in awe. Somewhat intimidated by that many eyes on him Frodo added: "Though, I do not know the way."  
Gandalf was the first one to speak again, saying: "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He then walked over to stand behind him.  
Aragorn, who had so far not joined in the arguments, stood up as well: "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will". The Dúnadan walked up to Frodo and kneeled before him. "You have my sword." A slight smile appeared on Gandalf's face as he looked at Elrond who smiled as well.  
Legolas made his decision and exclaimed, "And you have my bow" while walking towards the others.  
Gimli the dwarf quickly added: "And my axe" while he looked at Legolas. The elf grimaced because of the pain he felt but succeeded in making it look like it was the dwarf who annoyed him.  
Boromir who had been eying the hobbit explained: "You carry the fate of us all little one. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."  
Peering through the bushes Frodo's friend Sam shouted and ran to join Frodo: "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me" Elrond smiled slightly: "No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" The young hobbits Pippin and Merry who had been listening to all this from behind some pillars ran in as well while announcing "Wait! We're coming too!"  
Eventually, Elrond ended the council: "Nine companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Later that night, Legolas and Aragorn were wandering through the valley of Rivendell together. They sat down on a log and observed the beautiful night sky. After taking a closer look at his friend's face Aragorn decided to pose a question that was foremost in his mind: "Legolas, Gwador, _(=sworn brother, close friend)_ do you consider your decision a wise one?"  
"Indeed I do. I consider it my duty to go to Laurelindórenan and inform the Lady Galadriel. The only thing I do regret is sharing my secret with you. It was not my intention to put the burden of this knowledge on your shoulders." replied the Prince of Mirkwood.  
With an earnest mien, Aragorn looked in the elf's sapphire blue eyes: "You should know better than calling it a burden on my shoulders while you are the one to suffer. Mithrandir might help you ease the pain."  
The second Aragorn spoke these words, Gandalf approached the Dúnedain and the Silvan elf.  
The Istar must have heard Aragorn's words since he immediately asked: "What is it, Legolas? Your eyes have been filled with pain and grief since your arrival at Imladris."  
The wood elf hesitated: "I would rather not talk about it."  
All of a sudden, Legolas began to tremble anchorless. The pain he tried to hide was now fully visible in his eyes and facial expression. The elf struggled to hold himself up and his already pale face became even paler.  
Gandalf said dryly: "And I would rather not have you collapse. Let me help you."  
Aragorn couldn't stand seeing his friend suffer any longer so he rose to speak. Legolas didn't let him but attempted to explain everything while he was still shivering like aspen leaves in a storm. "A dear friend of mine was captured by Saruman. He…he tortures her every day."  
Thranduilion's eyes filled with tears as he fell on his knees, overpowered by a new wave of pain. After some moments, he calmed down a little.  
His face still twisted with pain, Legolas continued to explain his situation to Gandalf: "As I said, Lómiel - my friend - is held captive and tortured by Saruman. His orc's surprised us in the woods and we were clearly outnumbered. Lómiel and I are connected by an oath. If one of us gets injured, the other one feels part of the pain. 'Tis what is happening to me right now."  
Gandalf frowned: "Saruman...that nasty traitor. It is up to us to end his evil-doing as quickly as possible. Too great is his use for Sauron. However, we would lose too much time if we attempted to do this ere the Fellowship parts from Rivendell. The three of us shall rescue Lómiel first, and be fast so we will meet the rest of the Fellowship soon again. We have no time to lose. Now, Legolas, tell me, the injuries you feel are now visible on your body, are they?"  
"Nay. Though I can feel them as if they were real, my body seems unharmed. And it is very hard to tell what exactly causes the pain. I think Lómiel doesn't want me to feel right now. 'Tis possible to stop making your counterpart feel the pain you're enduring if you focus enough but it requires a lot of willpower."  
Aragorn enquired: "What tells you that it was Saruman who captured her?"  
"The two of us can see glimpses of what the other is looking at if we concentrate a lot. The oath creates such a special connection. It showed me Saruman's evil face."

* * *

Lómiel tried to escape Saruman's brutal whip, but his orc's iron grip did not allow her to move. The wizard obviously enjoyed seeing the elleth struggle and the orc, beeing a natural antagonist of elves, seemed to be more than satisfied by the expression of pure suffering on Lómiel's face.  
"Tell me, little elleth, what are they planning to decide at this ridiculous council in Imladris?" The way Saruman spat out her former home's name made Lómiel cringe.  
However, she still had enough power to answer: "I won't tell you anything. You'll have to find out on your own, nasty traitor" in a tone that sounded much stronger than she felt. Lómiel had always been good at hiding her true feelings, a skill that seemed to come in handy once more in this situation. "You'll pay for your rude behaviour, my pretty little one." was Saruman's reply. He added: "And you will pay for it tonight." With an evil grin on his face, he vanished into thin air, taking the orc with him.  
Lómiel curled up and looked up the sky, telling herself that she had to survive, no matter how the wizard was going to torture her. It was not only her own life she had to save.

* * *

In case you didn't know: _Imladris_ = Rivendell, _Mithrandir_ = Gandalf, _Laurelindórenan_ = Lothlórien/Lórien, _Thranduilion_ = Legolas' formal name

**thanks for reading! **

**xxx**


	2. Pain

**Hey everyone, I'm a LotR lover. My muse is coffee, English is not my mother tongue and this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction. Reviews would be beyond amazing!**

**This story is going to be some sort of Angst and a little Romance/Friendship starring Legolas, Aragorn and some original characters. There will be rather graphic violence and torture. Consider yourself warned.**

**All the characters and places, as well as Middleearth, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**Warning: elf torture, violence**

**I edited Chapters 1 and 2, so you might want to reread xd**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Lómiel sat on the soft ground in the middle of a forest with her head resting against an old tree. Next to her lay Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. The two elves were travelling to Imladris as ambassadors of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, even though Lómiel was a Noldor.  
Both her parents fell in a battle against orcs when she was at an age that would have been young even for humans, and the elleth had lived in many different places such as Lothlorien, Imladris, and Mirkwood. A lot of different elves had looked after her, as well as raised and educated her. Lómiel and Legolas had been friends for a long time and often wandered around Arda together.  
They decided to take a small break, as the night was cloudy and neither stars nor moon was visible. The two of them were dwelling on thoughts when all of a sudden a loud noise destroyed the silence.  
"Yrch!" was all Lómiel managed to say before more than two dozens of the ugly creatures stormed the clearing. Lómiel stood up with one fluid movement and so did Legolas. They had fought many battles back to back and trusted each other blindly. Both elves were aware of their inferiority due to the great number of orcs, but they definitely wouldn't give up without dragging some orcs with them to death. After a few minutes of fighting, Lómiel felt her strength withdrawing. Her elegant daggers seemed to get heavier and heavier. Suddenly she noticed an orc attacking Legolas from the side without the elf noticing. As the orc lowered his sword to kill her best friend, Lómiel leaped forward. The sword hit her shoulder and a wave of pain caused her to stumble. She focused on keeping the pain eclosed in her body, as she didn't want Legolas to feel it. In the next moment, everything seemed to happen at once.  
Lómiel heard an orc growl: "Don't kill them. He wants them alive!" in the common language. The elleth understood that they were to be captured, but it did not make any sense. Who could have given these instructions to the orcs? Anyhow, there was no time to mull over it now. In the mere fraction of a second, Lómiel made her decision. After all, there were only five orcs left.  
"Legolas, run! You can't wait for me! Go to Imladris as fast as possible! At least one of us has to survive and warn the others!" she shouted in his mother tongue. "Now!" she added when she saw him hesitate. "Please go!" Finally, he pushed the orc he fought with away from him with one swift movement of his dagger and ran straight into the dark woods. The orcs seemed to have realised that he was too fast to catch up with him again. Lómiel tried to keep fighting but she was outnumbered. After what felt like an eternity, something hit her head and she passed out.

Lómiel woke up shivering. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. Above her, she saw the grey sky lacking any sign of the sun. She assumed to be in a rather high place because of the movement of the cold air surrounding her. The ground beneath her was probably stone, for it felt cool and smooth. The Noldor was lying on her back, forced to stay in this position, and unable to move her head and look around because she was chained to the ground with strong and heavy metal ropes. Suddenly, she heard a soft sound behind her. Desperately trying to turn her head, she fought against the chains but it was a hopeless battle. Lómiel could not see who or what was located behind her, no matter how hard she tried.  
"Why are you struggling so much, little one?" asked a silky voice that seemed vaguely familiar to Lómiel. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" questioned the elleth. Instead of answering, the person who spoke stepped into Lómiel's field of vision.  
"Saruman?! You are the one who gave the filthy orcs the order to capture elves? Since when have you betrayed and tricked us?" Lómiel realised that she had to be on top of Orthanc, Saruman's tower.  
"I am the one to ask questions today, my dear elleth." The wizard added: "And if you give me the information I need, this doesn't have to be uncomfortable for either of us."  
"I am not going to cooperate with a traitor!" replied Lómiel firmly.  
"Oh, but I think you will. Everyone breaks after a certain amount of pain and torture." All of a sudden, Saruman held a long dagger in his hand. Not just any dagger, Lómiel realised, but her elvish dagger, a present Legolas had given to her years ago.  
"Perhaps you are willing to help me now..." Saruman said in a silky voice. "Tell me about the elven Lord's plans."  
Lómiel snorted despisingly and replied: "You can try to scare me with the threat of pain and suffering as long as you wish to. I will not tell you anything."  
"Then how about actually making you feel the pain?" Saruman took a step forward and slightly lifted the richly ornamented dagger. A second later the tip of the weapon rested on Lómiel's bare neck.  
"Having to hurt your beautiful skin would pain me a lot, my pretty elleth. You do not have to suffer. Give me the information I need, and I will not hold you captured any longer. I can even offer you shelter, a safe place to stay during the upcoming unrest. We do not have to be enemies. Elves and wizards have been working hand in hand for many centuries. All you have to do is comply with my offer.".  
"Never" answered Lómiel firmly. She felt an increasingly burning pain as Saruman ran the dagger around her neck, creating a thin red band on her porcelain-like skin that resembled a filigree necklace. The elleth heard drops of blood landing on the stone floor as Saruman was slowly jabbing the elegant dagger deeper into her fine flesh.  
With an evil grin on his face, he abruptly laid the blade aside. "Well, well, if you still won't talk to me, I shall probably try something different."  
Lómiel could not suppress a slight wince as the wizard suddenly held a whip in his hand. A snap of his fingers and an orc appeared right next to him. Saruman commanded something the Noldor could not understand in an evil-sounding language. Without any warning, the orc began to rip away Lómiel's clothing. Again, she desperately tried to struggle free, but her efforts were of no use at all.  
Despite being an elleth, she hardly noticed the swift movement Saruman made with his hand, but she obviated a wince as well as a gasp as the whip hit her bare skin. Lómiel had already endured torture several times in her life and had also made unpleasant experiences with whips before, but there had not been a single whip as painful as Saruman's.  
"Does it hurt, little elleth? I myself prepared this toy for the two of us, soaking the lash in orc saliva. I anticipated this special procedure to improve the measure's effectiveness, and apparently, I was not mistaken."

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Soo this is chapter 2... I obviously can't write fight scenes lol

**Reviews would be amazing! Thanks for reading! **

**xxx**


	3. Darkness

**Hey everyone, I'm a LotR lover. My muse is coffee, English is not my mother tongue and this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction. Reviews would be beyond amazing!**

**This story is going to be some sort of Angst and a little Romance/Friendship starring Legolas, Aragorn and some original characters. There will be rather graphic violence and torture. Consider yourself warned.**

**All the characters and places, as well as Middleearth, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**I edited Chapters 1 and 2, so you might want to reread xd**

**WARNING: This chapter will contain some pretty graphic violence and torture. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Oh and you'll be introduced to another original character ;)  
**

* * *

**Imladris/Rivendell**

"Even if we ride very fast, a journey to Isengard will take several days. We can not afford to lose that much time." Legolas looked extremely worried, but Gandalf smiled at him.  
"Which is why we won't ride there. At least not on horsebacks."  
"You speak in riddles, dear friend. How do you suppose we can get to Saruman's tower?"  
"I have told you of my friendship with Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles of Manwë. He liberally agreed to help me once more. We will leave ere sunrise.""That is indeed good news."

* * *

**Orthanc**

When Lómiel awoke again, she found herself surrounded by smothering darkness. The air was cold yet stuffy. Saruman must have decided to put her into his awful dungeons. The elleth felt a stinging pain all over her body and realised that she was chained again, as she tried to move into a more comfortable position. Lómiel missed the fresh air that had environed her atop Orthanc and she longed to see the beautiful sky. All of a sudden she heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone was crying - mayhap in the cell next to her's?  
"Hello?", she asked softly in the common language.  
The crying seemed to stop and Lómiel heard a quiet reply: "Hello. Who's there?"  
The Noldor replied in Elvish for she had noticed an Elvish accent as the other person spoke. "Mae govannen. Im Lómiel. _(Hello. I am Lómiel.)  
_"Mae govannen, Lómiel. Im Forveneth. Which dreadful fate has made you end up here?"  
After a moment of hesitation, Lómiel replied: "Saruman's orcs captured me because the wizard hopes that I'll give him some pieces of information he desires much.". She had decided to keep her explanation brief as she did not know whether the other elleth was trustworthy or not. Saruman's treason had made her wary.  
"The same reason has brought me here as well.", Forveneth answered the unspoken question. A second later, she added: "Though it is indeed foolish of him to think that I would break in his claws. I'd rather die than give away what he longs to know."

Lómiel felt a sudden wave of affection for this other elleth who shared her fate as well as her conviction. The two elves stayed silent for some minutes, each of them lost in her thoughts. A strange noise ripped Lómiel out of her memories. It took her a moment to realise that it Forveneth who was coughing violently.  
"Forveneth, is there anything I can do to help you?"  
"Nay.", came the weak reply, "it will stop eventually.". Her soft voice was followed by another fit of coughing. Her voice was so weak that Lómiel had to concentrate on understanding her despite her elven hearing abilities when she added: "It just hurts so much. My whole body does. I have been here for too long already."  
"Shh...it will be fine. Don't lose hope. There will be light." Lómiel did not believe in her own words but she tried to sooth the elleth nevertheless. She could not tell how much time had passed when she heard footsteps draw near.

A door opened and Saruman appeared, accompanied by a group of orcs as usual.  
"Hello my little elleth, how are you doing today? Finally willing to tell me about your brother's whereabouts?" Lómiel realised that he was not talking to her but to Forveneth.  
She heard a hiss from the neighbouring cell: "Never!".  
"I'm not pleased to hear this...no, really not pleased at all. I fear I'll have to make you see reason with some rather unpleasant methods." Lómiel saw him nod to the orcs who stepped towards the door of Forveneth's prison.

She knew that her new acquaintance was is no state to endure yet another round of torture. Quickly, she made a decision.  
"You are a coward, Saruman. A filthy, gutless traitor." Lómiel uttered these words as firmly and calmly as she could, hoping that Saruman would not be able to tell just how scared she was.  
"Shut up, little one. It's not your turn tonight." The wizard sounded angry already. Very well.  
"Come here and make me shut up if you dare to."  
"Get this one instead. We can take the other one tomorrow.", Saruman gave the order to his orcs who quickly followed the commands and entered Lómiel's cell. The elleth struggled against the orcs that grabbed her roughly because she wanted to ensure that Saruman would not change his mind. However, it was useless for she clearly was outnumbered and her injuries still had not healed very well due to her captivity. Saruman's servants dragged her through the hallways until they stood in front of a huge black door. The wizard himself opened it with a swift movement of his staff.

Lómiel could hardly see anything besides a huge stone block before she was pushed inside.  
"Prepare her!" Saruman all but snarled at the orcs who did not hesitate to obey.  
The fair elleth soon found herself tied to the cold stone table with heavy chains. An all too familiar pain rushed through her body when Saruman's whip hit her old wounds once again. Despite those brutal actions, the elf did not let a single noise escape her lips. Lómiel clenched her jaw as the lash kissed the broken skin on her back again and again. She could feel warm blood trickle down the small of her back, but she still kept her lips shut tightly.  
When the whipping finally stopped, she did not dare to feel relieved, as she was certain that Saruman was not going to give up this easily. And she was right.

Even though she could not see him, Lómiel practically heard the wizard's evil grin as he said: "This was just the foreplay, little elleth. Unless you are not willing to tell me what I want to hear, you will feel real pain very soon...hmm, you seem to remain stubborn. In that case...". He turned to the orcs again: "this one needs a brand and I will do it."

A moment later, Saruman stood in front of her. He held a piece of metal with a long handle. Its end was formed like the "S" Saruman left everywhere. "Don't you think this will look beautiful on your fair skin, my sweet one?" Lómiel jerked back as he began to stroke her face and tucked some strands of her former golden hair behind her ears. Saruman chuckled and swiftly left her field of vision.

Suddenly, Lómiel felt a burning heat right above the small of her back. It got worse with every second and then...the hot metal hit her skin. This time she could not help but cry out in agony. The whipping had felt like sweet caresses compared to this explosion of pain all over her lower back. The elleth started to trash in her chains but the pain would not lessen, let alone stop.  
After what felt like an eternity, a merciful unconsciousness welcomed the broken elleth.  
The last thought she had was her minds desperate command to not let Legolas feel any of her pain.

* * *

I know there wasn't much Legolas in this chapter either...he'll be back soon, I promise ;)  
Also sorry for all the violence!  
I'll try to update sooner next time but I'm quite busy doing pre-exams at school and stuff so yeah no promises.

**Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate a review - even if it's just a short one ;)**

**xxx**


	4. Escape

**Hey everyone, I'm a LotR lover. My muse is coffee, English is not my mother tongue and this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction. Reviews would be beyond amazing!**

**This story is going to be some sort of Angst and a little Romance/Friendship starring Legolas, Aragorn and some original characters. There will be rather graphic violence and torture. Consider yourself warned.**

**All the characters and places, as well as Middleearth, belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**I edited Chapters 1 and 2, so you might want to reread xd**

**okay so this chapter kinda sucks and is pretty short and ugh I don't even know lol**

**Stay healthy friends!**

**Also have some fun reading and feel free to leave tips ;)**

* * *

Legolas all but suppressed a pained hiss when he dismounted from the great eagles back. The pain he felt had gradually increased in the last hours he had spent on the majestic birds back. It had spread all over his body, but he tried to ignore it as best as he could. The elf could hardly imagine what Lómiel was enduring in Saruman's hands.  
"How do you fare, mellon nin?" Aragorn kindly enquired.  
"I'm doing well, hannon le." was all Legolas replied.  
Strider sighed, knowing that he would not get an honest answer from the stubborn elf. The Prince of Mirkwood was known to downplay injuries as well as pain.  
Mithrandir who had been talking to Gwaihir, the Lord of the Eagles, before, now approached the two friends.  
"Well, my friends, we should better leave now. I will distract Saruman while you search for Lómiel."  
Legolas did not know exactly what the Istar had in mind, but his rather simple plan seemed to work. The two friends entered the tower without being noticed.  
"I suppose he holds her captive in those dungeons Gandalf talked about. Let's go there first."  
Legolas simply nodded in reply, a motion that only intensified his awful headache. However, he did not seem to have any trouble slaying two orcs before they could cry out for help an alarm other guards. Aragorn was delighted to see that despite his pain the ellon had lost neither his agility nor his keen senses.  
The elf looked in a cell some steps to his left. Aragorn approached the door as he saw a slight movement behind the grid. Yes, there was someone inside the cell. An elleth, but not Lómiel. Still, they could not leave this poor being in this evil prison. Aragorn took some steps towards the cell.  
"Hello?" he asked in a tone that he hoped to be rather kind than threatening.  
Legolas next to him had already begun to work on the lock. With the help of his swift fingers and a small elven blade he quickly succeeded in opening the door of the cell. He motioned for Aragorn to enter.  
"Stay with her. Find out if she'll be able to walk while I search for Lómiel."  
"Lómiel? She is over there. And as for me, I can walk if you can remove these chains." Neither of the two had expected the injured elf in the cell to be awake and able to talk, but this was a rather pleasant surprise.  
Legolas strode forwards to the cell the elleth had pointed at.  
"How is she?" Have you talked to her?" His urgent inquiries were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.  
Legolas cursed under his breath but continued to work on the locked door.  
"Legolas, leave", he heard a weak voice from the corner of the cell.  
"Lómiel, I will not leave you alone in this terrible prison. I will not leave you again!"  
"Saes, Legolas, I want you to leave."  
The footsteps got louder and ere long a group of orcs came around the corner. Their torches lit up the dark dungeon. Legolas could see his friend, his sister, laying on the ground in a puddle of mud and blood. He could not abandon her. Not again. After all, it was his fault that she was here in the first place.  
Aragorn made good use of his sword, killing orc after orc but more and more of the foul creatures arrived in the dungeons. The human could not protect the elleth he had freed some moments earlier and at the same time keep the coast clear so Legolas would have the chance to save Lómiel.  
He shouted in elvish: "Legolas! We must leave! Come with us! If you die in battle, all hope is lost for Lómiel - we have to come back later!"  
The Sylvan elf wanted to argue but found that he could not. Escaping and attacking again seemed to be the only chance for him to free Lómiel.  
"Lómiel, I am so sorry! We will come back ere long! I love you!"  
"Run, Legolas! Saes, run and save Forveneth!"  
Some moments later Lómiel was alone in the darkness. Silent tears left her eyes as she coiled up in the corner once more. She had been so close to freedom. So close...

* * *

**Okay thanks for reading 3  
**

**next chapter will hopefully be better!**

**xxx**


End file.
